Max Steel
NOTE: This article is about the 2000 version of the superhero Max Steel, as he is a single character. The versions in the 2013 TV series and the film are actually two characters working together and merged into the superhero. Max Steel is the main protagonist of the series with the same name and an N-tek agent that fights villains super hightech thieves. His motto is recognizable Turbo Action. He is voiced by Christian Campbell for most of the series and Matthew Kaminsky in 2 episodes released in 2001. He is Portrayed by Ben Winchell in the Live Action film. History Max Steel is actually Josh McGrath, a boy fond of extreme sports and special agent N-Tek Corporation, when his parents died, he was adopted by his father's best friend and partner, Jefferson Smith, who owns a sporting goods company ends which is actually a front for the Secret Intelligence Agency aforementioned known as N-Tek. By becoming Max Steel has the ability to blend and turbo action, which gives greater speed and strength. While Josh was visiting his stepfather at work, a group of agents of a former opponent attacked enemy installations Psycho command. During the attack McGrath faces several enemy agents, eventually fighting the cyborg, but in the middle of the fight, was seriously injured and exposed to a swarm of microscopic nanomachines, the entity known as "Nano Tech Max", which penetrate Josh's body and were without power as Josh left dying in order to save the life of Josh, his adoptive father, Jefferson Smith, Josh agrees to submitto a secret operation which gives power from the machines, this saves his life and gives him superpowers.. After his accident, he tried to heal with something known by the company and Nano-Technology Max, but it was useless (evidently, there is no mention of the fifth isotope Elementium), in that moment passed, Dr. Roberto Martinez / Berto (Nano-specialist Max technology) arrived and said that he felt weak because the nanoprobes needed Transfásicato energy to survive because if they were starving, so he says Josh also needed to be exposed to the energy. Josh agreed to undergo transfásica exposure and his life was saved. Nano-Max technology gave him the ability to see and hear and gave him the ability to alter his appearance, turn invisible (stealth mode), and to be super-strong ("Turbo Action!") . He used the nanoprobes to assume the appearance of Max Steel, who is very different from Josh McGrath, and join the fight against crime. Josh chose the codename Max Steel for having the Nano-Technology and Max be put on the computer Steel (the most important operations team of the N-Tek). Although he said the series is no longer if Josh McGrath is now Max Steel, this is true to the movie The Mastery of the Elements, from which only now he appears as Max. His new identity affects his work in extreme sports (by which I had to retire, return, retire, on), academic performance and his relationship with his girlfriend, Laura Chen. Maybe the Nano-probes would become his best friend, but sometimes it would be his greatest enemy because they are also his weakness because if he didn't have Max transfásica energy, he weakens and may die, and the only way to recharge is by a generator with transfásico circles that revolve around him (like the one shown in the film Countdown), but then Berto developed a mobile generator (like the one featured in the movie Endangered). What is also very characteristic of the series is that Max had a plane called the Hawk that he used almost every episode and also had the stealth mode like him. Max, Josh has left to an extreme sports circuit after the movie "endangered". In the movie "Countdown" it says that Max is not as powerful as before and after a laboratory accident, he introduced nanofillers steel, with adrenaline which now would be their power source, the more fought and more excited, would have more power, this was a result of Adrenalink process. However, in the movie "Max Steel Vs The Dark Enemy" Max ends the Adrenalink to bring 150% to beat Extroyer. This results in having to fix your system, and as a result returned to have the Turbo Action. But now is not weakened if it has no load and keeps his athletic skills. In the movie "Max Steel Vs The Mutant Menace", improve your system because it could not beat Toxzon, now has a new Turbo fuel that is 10 times more powerful than the last, also Biolink-Ballolink renew the which now spreads throughout your body when you have the Turbo, creating a new nano-suit that helps him control his new power. By activating the Turbo Action can increase the power of the whole N-Tek arsenal, including vehicles. His charge also lasts longer than before. The Mutant Menace became apparent that if Max had the turbo was in action suit Turbo, but the toxicity was observed Legion can bring without Turbo Action. Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Special Agents Category:Secret Agents Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Titular Category:Protectors Category:Military Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Brutes Category:Neutral Good Category:Hybrids Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Kids Category:Legacy Category:Aliens Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Elementals Category:Archenemy Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Monster Slayers Category:Vigilante Category:Genius Category:Selfless Category:Live Action Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Outright Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Successful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lethal Category:Superheroes Category:Dreaded Category:Loyal